


Cosas de Stiles que le gustan a Derek

by manisseta



Series: Especies protegidas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Lists, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título lo dice todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas de Stiles que le gustan a Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintofall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/gifts).



**Cosas de Stiles que le gustan a Derek**

 

1\. Que tenga miedo, pero se meta en ese coche con Derek.  
2\. Su jeep.  
3\. Que mienta bien.  
4\. Que tenga nervio y peligro, como un circuito eléctrico con los cables pelados.  
5\. Que su habitación esté llena de libros que no son suyos.  
6\. Lo bien que aguanta los golpes.  
7\. Los ojos espabilados de noche.  
8\. Que salga de esa piscina temblando de frío.  
9\. Que tenga las palabras justas (a veces).  
10\. Scott.  
11\. “Alejaos de mi jeep, no, no, alejaos de mi jeep pero ya”.  
12\. El pelo tan corto.  
13\. Y la nariz cotilla.  
14\. “Eh, Derek, qué te pasa que tienes cara de haber chupado un limón”.  
15\. Que no se fíe de quién no debe fiarse, pero que a Derek le haga una excepción.  
16\. Que esté a una llamada de socorro de distancia.  
17\. “El parachoques me lo vais a pagar entre todos”.  
18\. Que se enfade y se desenfade con la misma prisa.  
19\. Que se sepa cómo le gusta a Erica el té.  
20\. Los dedos impregnados de antídotos, los bolsillos llenos de gasas y el bestiario traducido, fotocopiado y encuadernado en el maletero.  
21\. Lydia.  
22\. “Vamos a hacer un fondo común y cada vez que os carguéis mi jeep, a acoquinar.”  
23\. Que vibre de arriba a bajo al reír, y también al bostezar, y también cuando se enfada.  
24\. Que aguante a Derek, en el agua, en la actitud, y la primera vez que se besan.  
25\. Su olor de cerca, a jabón y sudor, y a horas de conducir con la ventanilla abierta.  
26\. Que para esto no tenga prisa.  
27\. Que le pregunte a Derek _dónde quieres que te toque_ , que le deje decidir solo por donde romperse.  
28\. Que las pecas no se le acaben en el cuello.  
29\. Los ojos líquidos acabado de despertar, raros al sol, y a Derek.  
30\. Que siga teniendo miedo, pero siga en el coche con él.


End file.
